


Wings

by Redrobinr



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bittersweet, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentioned Aerith Gainsborough, Mentioned Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Mentioned Zack Fair, Minor Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Minor Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, One Shot, POV Third Person, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Relationship, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrobinr/pseuds/Redrobinr
Summary: "It was the sight that made him stay. Cloud, looking thoroughly disheveled and scared with a pale face and wide eyes, tearing aggressively at white feathers that protruded from his shoulder blade and brushed against the ground which he sat upon."
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 69





	Wings

It was the noise that drew him to the building first, the hurried – almost terrified grunts – and the sound of something being ripped apart. He had heard from Tifa that Cloud hadn’t come back from his ride and everyone was out looking for him. Reno, of course, couldn’t stop himself from offering to help, not with the pure panic that spread through his system at the idea of anything happening to the blonde.

It was the sight that made him stay. Cloud, looking thoroughly disheveled and scared with a pale face and wide eyes, tearing aggressively at white feathers that protruded from his shoulder blade and brushed against the ground which he sat upon. The flurry of the bloodied feathers, ones that looked all too familiar to the ones the Goddess was supposed to have, that drifted down to the floor as they were thrown away from the swordsman just drew his eyes towards them and he felt rooted to the spot in the doorway he was in.

It was odd, seeing the wing that curled outwards from a torn black turtleneck and around the blonde. Odd, but beautiful to see the way the light caught the glossy feathers so well, which made them seem like they were shimmering. It was odd, seeing the blonde that he’d been seeing for months behind the backs of their respective groups, who had a grasp around his heart and soul and everything that made him who he was and didn’t even seem to realise his effect on the redhead, look so broken and destroyed as he sat on the slate floor of the abandoned warehouse with shattered windows and dust everywhere.

But Reno couldn’t look away. Didn’t want to look away, because it was just too entrancing of a sight for him.

He didn’t even realise he was approaching the blonde until he heard his own heavy footsteps echo around him, the only noise other than the brief gusts and the sound of clothes and feathers rustling together. He didn’t stop himself from crouching in front of Cloud, who clutched his sword – Zack’s sword - like it was a lifeline. He found himself sitting on the dusty floor and looking at the hunched head of blonde spikes.

“Cloud?” Since when was he this softly spoken? Oh right… Since a certain blue-eyed “SOLDIER” came into his life and wormed his way into Reno's entire being.

“You shouldn’t… Shouldn’t be here.” His voice was hoarse, Reno vaguely noted, and he gnawed lightly at his bottom lip. Just how long had he been sat here? Alone. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me?” Reno knew he looked confused, and he was about to get closer when he saw the wing approach him and gently push him back. “You wouldn’t hurt me. Not anymore… I know you wouldn’t.”

“I hurt everyone I love, Reno…” Cloud finally looked up at him, and the redhead’s words caught in his throat at the sight of green-blue eyes with slit pupils. Jenova was messing with Cloud. “I hurt Zack, I got him killed because I couldn’t protect him like he protected me and I hurt Aerith, nearly killed her. I know I’ll hurt you too.”

The Turk leaned back and sat on his heels. He looked at the ground and vaguely memorised the sight of a clean patch from his hand on the dust-ridden ground as he cleared his throat and gently spoke, attempting to be soothing.

“Ya didn’t mean to. I trust ya, Cloud. I trust you with my life because I know ya wouldn’t let anythin’ happen to me.” Reno cautiously raised his hand and brushed his nails against a pale cheek. “Whatever they’re sayin’, don’t listen.”

His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Cloud briefly flinch away from the touch and he had already begun to recoil when he had a gloved hand – the leather having some dried blood on it from when Cloud had been ruthlessly tearing at the feathers – seize his wrist in a loose grip. He immediately stopped his movement and shifted himself slightly so that he could actually see Cloud, who still had that pale face and wide-eyed look. Fear. Pure, unadulterated fear, was in those eyes that were both Cloud's own and not.

“I’m _scared,_ Reno.”

Three words. That’s all it took for Reno's heart to shatter and for him to immediately think 'fuck it’ as he pushed himself from his knelt position and pressed himself into the blonde, who despite all of his protests regarding the Turk being here clung onto him like he was terrified Reno would disappear if he let go.

“I’m here… I ain’t going anywhere. I promise.”

He could feel himself being pressed into leather and cotton and metal, but he didn’t mind as he gently pressed his face into Cloud’s neck and placed a soft, reassuring kiss to the skin there. Hands were soon against the small of his back and laced in his hair and he removed himself only to place his forehead against the swordsman’s.

“I don’t want to lose you too…”

He couldn’t stop the hands that raised to pale, slightly bloody cheeks only to cup them and gently brush his thumbs against the flesh there. He didn’t stop Cloud from curling his arm around him, only to press their stomachs together because Reno knew Cloud needed the physical contact for Shiva’s sake.

His eyes trailed from the face in front of him to the wing beside his left, and he really wanted to touch the slightly patchy bunch of feathered muscles. He removed his left hand from Cloud’s jawline, only to gently scratch his nails against the white masses. He could hear the shuddered breath from the blonde and could feel him tense and then those words slipped out before he could stop himself.

“It’s _beautiful_ …”

Cloud had froze beneath him, and Reno’s attention went straight back to the “SOLDIER”s face. There was shock written all over those annoyingly pretty features and soon Reno was matching that expression with his own.

“It’s monstrous, you mean…”

“No… I mean it. They’re beautiful… I’m kinda envious, actually.” Reno’d expression contorted to one of soft, unspoken sadness as he let his hand bury itself in those feathers, enjoying the feeling of them against his knuckles and skin. He didn’t miss Cloud’s silent requests not only for an explanation, but for Reno to continue gently scratching and caressing the feathered limb.

“Wings are a representation of freedom, y’know. Ya could go anywhere ya wanted if ya had ‘em, and no one could limit you because for you, the sky ain’t even ya limit. You could soar for miles, never bein’ held down by rules and such on the ground because you’re free. I wish I could have my own wings, jus' so I could feel that freedom, experience that break from limits and to be able to just go wherever I wanted without being tied down t' somethin’…”

He trailed off as he gently took one of the feathers in-between his fingers and gently pressed onto it with his forefinger and thumb. He let out a slightly bitter laugh as he removed his hand, only for it to be coaxed back by a gloved hand that guided it back to the wing. He felt Cloud press him into his body and the redhead propped his chin atop blonde hair, which was always softer than its spiky appearance suggested, as he took a small breath.

“I… I could take you somewhere, fly you to where you wanna go…”

The Turk was surprised by the offer, and he let out a minute chuckle as he buried his face in golden strands, unable to stop the smile that formed on his face from the proposition.

“I’d like that…”

He couldn’t deny he relished in the closeness of their bodies and it seemed Cloud was doing the same, having curled the damaged wing around their bodies in a protective manner. He removed his head from under Reno’s chin and looked up at the red marked cheekbones of the Turk who was current above him, his eyes no longer slitted or green, just mako blue and so very _Cloud_. He could see thousands of emotions in those sea-green eyes, and he couldn’t resist placing a kiss on the redhead’s lips when he saw raw affection and love in that swirl of feelings. They were chaste, surprisingly, with each and every kiss they gave each other. Even when Cloud had lowered to kiss the skin of Reno’s jaw and neck, and he could hear those light moans when he had pressed into the spot on the Turk's neck that he knew made the redhead melt, they didn’t get aggressive like they usually did. They didn’t start to bite and nip, or tear at clothes. They were languid and caressing, hands trailing across shoulders, hips and thighs as they mapped each curve and scar they both had.

* * *

Cloud didn’t know how they had ended up led on their sides in dust, a wing curled lovingly around the redhead who had buried his face into the junction between the blonde’s neck and collarbone, but he wasn’t complaining. Cloud listened to the calm breaths and content noises that came from Reno and he didn’t miss the smile, barely hidden, that formed on full lips when he tightened both his arm and wing around the Turk.

He could put up with Sephiroth's mutters in his ear about Cloud not being worthy of love, about how the blonde had gotten soft and distracted, if it meant he could make this last.

He had a new found appreciation for his wing as well, the wing that Reno had placed several butterfly kisses and caressed so carefully with that look of pure affection in his eyes. The wing that Reno said he wished he had, because of the freedom it represented to him… The wing Reno had so genuinely called “beautiful” in that breathy voice he only got when he was around Cloud.

He could put up with the changes, the snarls in his mind, if it meant he could have the Turk, who was so relaxed as he slept against Cloud, with him.

Cloud had buried his face into Reno's wild hair, a smile on his face as he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.


End file.
